


Lucky Fiori

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video), Bad Blood Taylor, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigars, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Drug Dealing, Eating out, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Femslash, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Girls' Night, Girls' Night Out, Gun Violence, Hand Jobs, Lesbian Sex, New York City, One Night Stands, Showers, Smut, Weaponry, Weapons, machine guns, nunchucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky Fiori gets lucky. But what's the catch?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Fiori

'Have a good one Lucky.' 

She flicked her finger in a salute like gesture, and held the door open before she left. 

'You too, Marty.' 

Her landlord, a grey haired elder with wide lensed glasses, nodded his head and smiled as he continued sweeping the dust from the hallway. Lucky smiled in return and left the building. She was instantly woken by the sound of car horns and glass shattering. It was almost erotic; the reminder of this sleek environment surrounding and watching her. She breathed out, then with the tap tap tap of her sneakers she went down the steps and onto the sidewalk. Sometime from when she went back to the apartment (around 5) until then (12:30), someone had spray painted the apartment complex next door. Lucky lightly touched her hair again to make sure the hair mousse had kept its form. 

'Nice nice nice.' She murmured. 

After what must've been a minute of walking, a black BMW pulled up to the side of the street and was shifted into park with the engine still running. Lucky paused in her tracks and watched the back window slowly slide down. 

'Lucky Fiori?' She heard a deep voiced grunt of words. 

'Yeah, what's it to you?' She raised her eyebrows. 

'Get in the car.' The door opened. 'We have some matters to discuss.' 

She huffed and peered into the window. Rob Bassanelli, of  _course_. He sat in the backseat wearing his perfectly tailored suit, eyeing Lucky whilst flicking his cigar ash out the window.

Bassanelli, once a friend of her ex-employer Giovanni Santini, had betrayed the family after Santini appeared on the police's radar. He became infamous among the family for giving and taking bonds in exchange for their industry involvement in the Walton Casino chain. They'd been laundering cash for  _years_ , but through betrayal and lying, Bassanelli came to find out exactly how they were filtering the cash out. Santini was part of a major FBI investigation into the casinos, so ultimately Bassanelli (who was always seen as a mutual, harmless affiliate) bribed Santini in secret to not only give him a higher position in the game but earn  _huge_ amounts from it. It was based on the simple threat that if Santini paid Bassanelli and gave him all his assets, he wouldn't take up the offer from the FBI to be an informant for them. Santini wanted to have Bassanelli killed, but he knew it was impossible to do since the FBI were now onto everyone in the family. Despite this, Santini himself approached Bassanelli following the exchange of practically everything he'd earned through laundering and attempted to shoot him as he slept. A few officers who'd tracked him there shot him dead, and from there had the chance to take the whole family down with him.

Fiori was right in the middle of it. From when she was a teenager, she'd been working for Santini at one of the Walton Casinos as a money handler out the back, and she made some  _mighty_ amounts of cash. Being a money handler had gradually involved other jobs, like taking care of enemies and hiding corpses. She wasn't in it because she had the family ties, she was in it for the cash. She knew the FBI were close to finding everything that would send Santini to jail, so she wanted a safe position. Fiori had too much dirt on Santini, so when she told him she wanted to leave the Casino (six months prior to his death), he had to accept it on the condition she still visited the family. Fiori believed this was a ploy to track her behaviour and keep her close, to notice anything suspicious. In those six months of tension, Bassanelli received information on who was involved in the money laundering and who were the most powerful players. 

After Santini was killed, she knew she was done. His attempted murder of Bassanelli exposed the gang, and straight after it happened everyone else involved was taken to court. She knew she had to leave the area and cease contact with her family. Lucky was quiet and kept to herself, but she had enough powerful friends and enough sharp skills to sense when she was in danger in the case Santini's family ever came after her. Though she was always dismissed by the FBI as a minor figure in the whole scheme, they never knew of her capability as an assassin. Now, it was two years later. Bassanelli hadn't talked with her as much as he did initially, due to discovering the FBI had nothing on her. So why was he here, smoking a cigar and sitting next to her?

'What do you want?'

Bassanelli held out his box of his Don Pepin cigars and Lucky of course took one. He held out one of his bulky arms; the end of it holding a Zippo lighter. 

'Thanks.' She lit the end and relaxed back into the leather seating. 

'A friend of yours has been disrupting the business between myself and some associates.'

'I gotta a _lotta_ of friends Robbie.'

'Some young kid named Welvin.'

'Well, what's he done?'

'He and a group of girls raided a ship at the docks and took everything on it. _That's_ what I'm talking about. Said something about taking back what was theirs.' 

'Let me guess, you were trading with Frank Romero.'

'How'd you know?'

'A few weeks ago some of my girls were jumped by his men. They raided our warehouse and claimed everything as theirs. Sounds like your shipments had our blood on them.'

'Lucky. I made a deal with Romero and I don't  _care_ who's shit it was. I hadn't paid him yet, so money is pretty lenient at this point.'

' _LET_ me talk to Welvin and see if he can make some calls for you. He knows some guys who can give you your _own_ fucking stock.'

'You had some very specific items that Romero was selling to us. It's very important to me I get exactly what he sent me.

'I can get all the weapons you want; any kind. Just let me make a call.'

'How can I trust you?'

Lucky took out her phone and dialed Welvin's number. She just wanted to go out for a drink, maybe get a steak or a bowl of peanuts. This was her life however; she never knew what would happen next. 

 

Welvin heard his phone ring just as his drink was brought to his table.

'Hold on ladies, I have a phone call.' 

Lucky could only  _just_ hear his voice over the sound of the club music. 

'Lucky! What's up?'

'I'm with Rob Bassanelli and he wants to talk to you.'

'Who?' He left his table and wandered to the bathroom, where it was quiet enough to make a phone call. 'Okay, talk.' 

'Bassanelli. He's here.' She handed the phone to him. 'Go.'

Welvin apologised for the raid (Lucky  _knew_ it was a bullshit apology) and he managed to get through to Bassanelli about how they could get what they wanted. Being Welvin  _the great_ , he sorted everything out in time for dinner. 

Lucky wanted out of the car as soon as the shit was done. She wanted to hit a club, she wanted to buy drinks, she wanted to take a girl home.

The car pulled over outside Lucky's favourite club. She wasn't surprised Bassanelli knew where she liked to go.

'How about you buy yourself a drink hey? Treat yourself.'

Lucky hated the idea of him controlling her, but she  _did_ like this club. And she  _did_ need a drink, especially after all that chaos. 

There still remained a foundation of respect for Fiori, especially considering what she had leaked to him all the years ago. He knew she didn't trust him, which he completely understood, but it was necessary to make sure she wasn't getting involved with the wrong people. Fiori was practically still involved in crime; being a business consultant and weaponry manager for her girls Catastrophe, Justice, Mother Chucker and the rest of the gang. She wasn't leaving anytime soon.

'Sure. I'll get myself a drink.' She replied. The driver pulled over at the nearest corner and she was quick to leave. 

'I hope we don't run into any more troubles, Lucky.' The window crawled back up and the black BMW rolled off down the street. Lucky stood there; her hair slightly blowing in the sharp breeze. She finished off her cigar and crushed the ash into the road with her shoe. 

 

'Evening Lucky.' 

'Hi Jim. Just a scotch on the rocks.' It was an uptown club filled with people dancing, drinking and kissing each other. There were neon lit floor panels, transparent tables and glass chairs. Though every woman there was wearing a cocktail dress, Lucky contrasted them with her sleek black leather pants and turtle neck sweater. She found a white stool by the end of the bar that was less occupied with people ordering. Being Jim the bartender's friend, her drink was (thankfully) first priority. 

Lucky sipped her scotch and cracked her neck to each side in her sudden relaxed state. Things had been tense since the warehouse was cleared by Romero's guys. Money wasn't a problem; she was one of the wealthiest of the bunch. But it had left them defenseless for weeks as they tried to track Romero's whereabouts. 

The lighting of the place cast shadows on her face, with each side differing in colour from the multiple sources. Her forehead orchid purple, her neck a deep blue, her left cheek magenta and her right mango orange. Just as she grabbed her wallet to leave, she was stopped.

'Can I buy you a drink?' Lucky heard a voice behind her, and before she could turn, a woman pulled out a stool and sat down.

'Excuse me?' She asked. Fortunately, they weren't close to one of the club's speakers. They could hear perfectly. 

'You're looking a little lonely here.' The woman was gorgeous. She had her dirty blonde hair in a disheveled bun tied at the base of her neck. Her eyelashes were swept with deep, black lines of mascara. Her cheeks had tinges of red in them, not from blush, but from her own warmth. 

'You wanna buy me a drink?' Lucky placed her glass down and turned to the woman. She was taken back. Lucky wanted to meet a woman that night, but she  _never_ predicted a woman as beautiful would approach  _her_. 

'Yeah.' She smiled. Perfectly straight teeth, probably due to years of restraint under braces and a retainer. 'I noticed you walk in.'

'Oh, you  _did_?' Lucky smirked and took the final swig from her drink. 'You're wanting to ask me where I got the sweater, eh?' She chuckled. 

'No, haha. I just came here to buy you a drink.'

'A drink... a drink.' She looked up and tilted her head. 'Go ahead. If  _that's_ what you wanna do. Scotch and soda.'

After ordering Lucky's second drink, the woman sat back on the stool and settled. 

'What's your name?' Lucky asked.

'Jasmine.'

'Jasmine.. Jasmine..' Jim placed the next glass right by her fingers. 'Thanks Jim.' She grabbed it, held it to her lips and let it linger there before she took her first sip. Jasmine had her own drink, a martini. 'You're a  _very_ beautiful girl Jasmine.'

'Thank you.' She slid a strand of hair behind her ear bashfully and nodded. Lucky actually thought it was kind of cute. 

'I know you already have one, but did you want another drink?'

'Oh, no. I'm fine with this.'

'Well Jasmine, I'm Lucky.'

'Sorry?'

'Name's Lucky.'

' _Oh_ , haha. Right.' 

'Yeah, I get that a lot Jasmine. I ain't no fuckin' rabbit's foot. Ha.'

Jasmine smiled and took dainty sips from her glass. This Jasmine woman was  _obviously_ into Lucky, but the challenge was asking her to come back to her apartment. 

'Do you come here often?' Lucky asked.

'All the time. Usually with friends. They ditched me about an hour ago so I thought I'd stay around.' She smiled. 'I'm glad I stayed.'

'How 'bout you and I get out of here? I mean, what's this?' She tapped Jasmine's martini glass. 'This is- this is  _nothing_. This is  _shit_. Come back to mine and I'll make you whatever the fuck you what. Name any booze and I have it.'

'Watermelon schnapps?'

'Wa- watermelon  _schnapps_? Jasmine I've got two bottles of it.'

Jasmine's eyes lit up. 

'Come on, finish this.' Lucky emptied the rest of her scotch down her gullet and waited for Jasmine to do the same. She didn't scull it, but she finished it eventually. 'Okay. I'll catch a cab.'

 

Five minutes later, they were sitting in the back of a taxi, heading for Lucky's apartment. It was 1:30, meaning Lucky had to make a move before Jasmine grew too tired for sex. Once they arrived home, Lucky gracefully showed Jasmine's way to her building entrance. The steps were slippery from a light shower. She keyed in her code and told Jasmine to hush, there was no way she was going to wake up her landlord. Not Marty. Lucky grabbed Jasmine's hand and guided her up the stairs. The first flight, the second and finally the third. Sometimes Lucky liked to play a game with herself where she guessed whether the girl she took home would complain about the stairs or not. On this night, Jasmine did  _not_ complain; a true beauty. 

At last, they came to Lucky's apartment. When she got that key in and unlocked it, Jasmine was in awe. Lucky lead her inside and Jasmine couldn't believe it. There was a large Turkish rug covering the whole room, and under it were beautiful smooth wooden floor boards. The centre of the main room was a glass table covered in newspapers, a laptop and books. By the table was a kitchenette scattered with stainless steel pantries, a microwave, a fridge and an oven. Circling the kitchenette was a graphite island bench, surrounded with stools. Next to the wall dividing the kitchen from the living area was a fireplace and a wooden mantle piece, and a staircase leading upstairs. Jasmine was astonished that this was just the lower floor. If this was downstairs, what was upstairs? 

'Come on, I'll show you the bedroom. From the staircase they went straight into the bedroom which, without a full wall and with only a railing, gave Lucky full view of downstairs. The bed was positioned to be facing the wall, which had a large flat screen TV fixed onto it of course. 

'This is amazing.' Jasmine uttered. The room next to the sleeping space was the bathroom, which was surprisingly clear of any mess or mark. The whole floor was laid with pristine white tiles and the walls had  _beautiful_ vintage floral wallpaper. The bathroom had both a spa and a shower, giving Lucky a real range of places to get fuckin washed. The porcelain sink was also vintage- something Lucky 'found at a junk yard.' 

As mentioned before, Lucky had money. She was filthy rich.

'I just don't get it.. Why are you still living in this area?'

'This  _area_ is close to the city and far enough from any of the chaos you don't want to sleep near. My apartment used to be like every  _other_ apartment in this place... Until I bought the room upstairs and basically made my own personal staircase leading up to it.'

Lucky followed Jasmine back down the stairs and to the main feature of the apartment; the large window looking out onto the city. (The  _bulletproof_ window). 

'Also,' Lucky continued, 'the view is  _fucking_ awesome.'

Jasmine laughed and went closer to the glass. 'My my my..' She murmured. 

'So what do you want to drink?'

'I'm fine, thank you.'

'Are you sure?' Lucky walked over to the living room cabinet and took out a tumbler. She filled it halfway with vodka, then topped it with coffee liqueur. She traveled over to the kitchen as Jasmine looked out of the window. This fawning over her apartment always made Lucky feel like a champion. She had a big grin on her face; a sign of the ego that came whenever she had visitors.

'Why don't you go upstairs?' Lucky asked. She gave Jasmine a dazzling smile.

'Actually.. Do you mind if I have a shower?'

'Of  _course_ not. There's towels by the door. Go crazy.' 

Jasmine flicked her high heels off and headed for the staircase. As she ascended up, she tore her hair pins and clips out and her luscious, long hair flowed over her shoulders like water. Lucky was stunned. She licked the cream off her White Russian, drank half and placed it on the table top. 

 

_'I got laid off down at the lumber yard.. our love went bad.. times got hard.'_

Lucky could hear Jasmine singing Bruce Springsteen in the shower. She respected that. She respected that Jasmine enjoyed singing in the shower. For Lucky it was either singing Pavarotti or jacking off. Or in the case of that morning, both. 

She opened the door slightly and peered through. Jasmine was lathering her tits up, covering them with soapy suds and pushing them off. Lucky opened the door further and stepped in.

'Ahh! Jesus  _Christ!_ ' Jasmine jumped to the corner of the shower and laughed. 'What the fuck are you doing Lucky?' 

She admired how comfortable Jasmine was with letting Lucky see her naked. 'I thought maybe I'd join you.' She took her sweater off, followed by her shirt and her pants. One of Lucky's sexiest attributes were her thick, curvy thighs. 

'Come on in.' Jasmine held the door open and pulled in Lucky by her hand. 

'Fuck it's cold!'

'You don't like cold showers?'

Lucky smirked. 'I like my showers  _hot_ and  _steamy_.'

Jasmine smacked Lucky on the shoulder with shame. If Lucky was trying to be romantic, she was utterly failing. She threw herself onto Jasmine and began kissing her. She weakened her lips to make them soft enough to engulf Jasmine's lips with hers. As she kissed her, her hands squeezed Jasmine's petite ass and everything in between. Jasmine's legs weakened from the overwhelming sensation buzzing through her. They kissed directly under the shower head and let the water trickle down onto their faces and into the sensuous kiss. Lucky's fingers slipped between Jasmine's pussy and rubbed slow circles around her clitoris. Jasmine managed to moan past Fiori's tongue. 

Just as Jasmine's hands began to tighten around Lucky's hips and her hands began to shake, Lucky pulled around and took her out of the shower. She dragged her to the bedroom and onto the bed, sending drops of water all over the cover. Fiori didn't give a shit she was getting the bed wet, it would've happened anyway. She pulled the sheets back and yanked Jasmine towards her. 

'I wanna fucking ride you.' Lucky whispered to her. 

'Mmm.' Jasmine watched as Fiori slid down to the end of the bed and crawled forward to her hips. Lucky ran her hands up and down Jasmine's thighs, then bent the legs at the knees and began covering each part with kisses. Once she had licked the inner sides of her thighs, she sucked two of her fingers and began circling Jasmine's clit. 

Jasmine arched her back and tugged lightly at the ends of Lucky's hair. 

Lucky took her fingers away and went straight to eating Jasmine out. She sucked and tongued her pink diamond then trailed her lips down to Jasmine's hole. She licked and completely devoured Jasmine's pussy with her mouth, all whilst still keeping a finger on the clit. Jasmine moaned each time Lucky managed to get her tongue on her g spot. Finally Lucky's mouth went back to her clit and as she licked slowly, she thrust two fingers in and out of Jasmine's cunt. Because Jasmine was so turned on, Lucky managed to get three of her fingers in there. Her lips moved further up until she could get the start of Jasmine's pussy lips in her mouth. The skin around Jasmine's clit was completely wet from Lucky's tongue and she was fucking loving it.

'Get some of the lube from my drawer.' By the bed was a wooden table covered with an ashtray and a thin, transparent geometrical lamp shade. Inside the drawer was a tube of strawberry flavoured lube. Jasmine chuckled.

'Really?'

'Trust me, you'll love it.' Lucky rubbed her tongue into her palette to further taste the sweetness of Jasmine's pussy. Once she had a couple of fingers covered in lube, she ran them up and down Jasmine's labia; all over her clit and into her pussy. Lucky tasted Jasmine's cunt again and it was wonderful. The extra lube combined with Lucky's flexible tongue proved to be an impending defeat for her. She sucked the hood of Jasmine's v whilst still pushing three fingers in and out her smooth cunt. Jasmine murmured Lucky's name five or sixth times before holding onto her head again and pushing. Finally Lucky placed her tongue flat down and pushed her face back and forth against her crotch with the guidance of Jasmine's hands. 

'Ohhh fucking...'

Lucky lapped up all of Jasmine's sweet juices until at last Jasmine moaned loud enough for Lucky to know she had come. Lucky massaged Jasmine's clit with two fingers until she was calm again then lay beside her. She pulled out a cigar from her bed table and lit it up just for this special occasion. Though Jasmine didn't want one, she herself thought it was a perfect way to get relaxed enough to fuck Jasmine hard. She puffed away, showing Jasmine her many smoking tricks and novelties. Jasmine breathed heavily with her arms above her head. Lucky didn't know how much longer the woman would need until she could go at it again.

 

Ten minutes passed until Jasmine rolled onto Lucky and began sticking her tongue down her throat. Lucky held Jasmine's strands of hair back to avoid intercepting their tongue kiss. Lucky felt as the hips straddling her began to move back and forth. Jasmine's cunt was riding just above Lucky's trail of pubic hair. Her ass was a machine. The tantalising friction of clit against pussy would've been enough to make Lucky come, but Jasmine was ever so careful; careful enough to stretch out the time until they climaxed. 

'Oh man, oh man.'

Jasmine tits shook each time she pushed herself forward. Her collarbones shined with sweat. Her stomach shined with drops of fluid from their cunts. 

Lucky moaned with every thrust. Her body had sunk into the mattress; engulfed by the pillows and the sheets. She went deeper and brought Jasmine down with her. They sunk further down into the endless abyss. All the blankets surrounded them. Their eyes were melded into the gaze. 

'I'm gonna come so fucking hard.'

They felt theirselves go numb. Lucky's fingers went into Jasmine's skin.

'Jasmine-' She whispered. 'Jas-' 

Jasmine's eyes shut and her neck hung onto the ceiling. She too was now approaching it. 

'Fuck.' Jasmine whispered. 'Fuck.' Jasmine whispered again. Her mouth gaped open and she pressed her body harder and harder. Lucky couldn't tell their legs apart. 

'Jesus.' Lucky wiped the sweat from her face and rolled her neck around. Jasmine began going into overdrive. She felt it coming. She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows from the sheer overwhelming tension. 

Jasmine's moaning became increasingly louder, indicating when she was going to come. 

 

At last Jasmine rode into Lucky's cunt for the final time and held it down. She cried out in pleasure. 

Lucky let out a raucous grunt. She breathed out heavily and squeezed Jasmine's slick thighs. 'Fuck.'

Her eyes spread open and she saw Jasmine sitting there, covered in sweat and frozen in satisfaction. Finally she woke up, crawled off her body and lay on the sheets. Lucky slapped her portly ass and watched it shake.

'Uuggh.' Jasmine inhaled and exhaled with huge breaths. Lucky grabbed another cigar and lit it. She puffed at it in complacency. 

'I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want one?'

'Yes.' She whispered. 'Yes please.'

 

Lucky walked naked down the stairs and to the liquor cabinet. She took out her bottle of Jim Beam Devil's Cut and brought it to the kitchen bench top. Unfortunately Lucky over poured into the glass tumbler by the sink, and it spilled over the sides and towards Jasmine's white Chanel clutch. She quickly mopped it up and noticed some on the side of the purse. 

'Fuck fuck fuck.' She uttered. Lucky sipped from the brim and set it down before dabbing the purse and making the least amount of noise possible. The purse, though smelling of bourbon, was fine. She looked inside to assure nothing was damaged, when she saw them. She blew a cloud of smoke and butted the cigar.

Lucky saw a vile of clear liquid and two photos of the classiest, sexiest woman in the world. 

It was her. Lucky. There were two photos of her in the bag.

'Oh shiiiit.' Lucky's jaw dropped and she remained frozen. Without a thought she grabbed her glock (and her glass) and loaded it.

 

'The whole case? Seriously?' 

Lucky had brought up the box the Jim Beam bottle had been packaged in.

'Well, I thought since this is such a special occasion.' She lay two glasses on the bed and reached into the box. Jasmine almost shit herself when she saw it was no fucking bourbon Lucky had brought up.

'Don't fucking move.' Lucky, naked, centred on Jasmine with the gun.

'Fuck.' Jasmine choked.

'Who the fuck are you? Who- who the fuck sent you?'

'I- listen,  _Lucky_ -'

'Don't  _Lucky_ me, you fucking  _snake_! That's what you are, a fucking snake.'

'Just, relax, okay? Let me get my badge.'

'What?'

'NYPD. We saw you talking to Bassanelli. I'm a plains clothes officer, my badge is in my dress. Let me get it.'

Lucky sneered. She waved the gun to the bathroom door. 'Get up.'

She followed Jasmine to the bathroom where Jasmine found her dress.

'Get it out.' 

'Okay it's just-' With one swift motion, Jasmine took out a dart blower and shot a tranquiliser into Lucky's thigh.

'Fucking  _bitch.'_ Lucky dropped her gun and shook her head in disbelief. Jasmine smirked. 'Oh shiiii-' Lucky staggered back to the bedroom and danced over to the staircase. She held onto the railing and began making her way down, but unfortunately fell onto her back and managed to slip down a few steps. The last thing she remembered was hearing Jasmine's footsteps approach her. 

 

'Fiori. Wake the fuck up!'

She was woken up by the mere slap and burn of Jasmine's palm.

'What the fuck-' Lucky opened her groggy eyes and attempted to clear her vision. She was bound by zip ties to her own chair. The woman had enough respect to dress her back into underwear and a bath robe. 'Jesus  _Christ_.'

Jasmine sat on the table in front of her, gently holding her gun in one hand and Lucky's phone in the other. 

'Oh, come on!' This woman had  _betrayed_ her trust. Or, well, in actual fact Lucky had let her guard down just to fuck this woman. But it seemed so  _safe_. 'Can you not look through my phone?'

'How much  _fucking_ porn do you have on this thing?' She flicked her blonde hair behind her ear.

'What are you looking for? Come on. You want an Uber to come here? Is that what you want? You need to check Twitter? Candy Crush? I'm on level 460, don't fuck me up.'

'Shut up.'

Lucky felt a throbbing in her eye. She knew that a reflection in the mirror would only show the purple black shadows from whatever hit her. 

'Do you fucking punch me in the eye?'

'Shhh.' 

Sitting next to Jasmine was another loaded dart right next to the little bottle of serum. Lucky knew now that this serum was a sedative. 

'Okay.' She aimed the gun at Lucky's forehead. 'Tell me where you're keeping the Romero shipping container. Tell me the numbers, the codes, the addresses, I don't care.'

Lucky hocked up some phlegm and spat at Jasmine's feet. 'Go fuck yourself.' 

'We know you deal the stock Fiori.'

' _We?_ '

'Cut the bullshit. Is the name Mother Chucker familiar to you?'

'Eh.'

'For the past three hours I've had someone at her bunker, following her out into the city and watching her every move.' Jasmine took out her phone and swiped through a collection of photos of the Mother taking the subway, as well as photos of that days newspaper for evidence. The Mother didn't know what was coming for her.

'With one snap of my fingers I can have her killed in an instant. All you need to do is give me the details about the shipment.'

'So you're one of Romero's men, huh? You two have some kind of fucked up deal? His guys couldn't do the job so he got you? What makes you think I'm involved in this shit?'

'Like I said,  _Lucky_ , just two hours ago you were smoking cigars in his car and talking about the shipment.'

'What the fuck is so important about this  _shipment_ hey? Come on kiddo, you can spill the beans.'

'Tell me where the fuck it is.'

'Jasmine, come on now. Was it  _really_ necessary you fucked me?'

Jasmine took out her phone again and dialed. 'I'm calling them.' She continued holding the phone to her ear in silence, then after thirty seconds tried calling again. 

'Oh, this is awkward, isn't it?' Lucky remarked. 

Jasmine tried calling about five times until she texted whoever was hunting Mother Chucker.  

'Ahahaha. Is something wrong baby?'

'Shut the fuck up.' 

Jasmine turned and walked to the other side of the kitchen. Lucky knew something was wrong. She eyed the dart, then dragged her eyes back to Jasmine. 

 

There were two knocks at the door.

 

Both were in silence until there were three more knocks. Jasmine trotted over quickly as if she was expecting someone... but  _who_?

She unlatched and opened the door, and Lucky couldn't believe it.

Arsyn. it was fucking Arsyn. She wore a tight jumpsuit with her hair tied back in chopsticks. 

'Of course! I  _knew_ it!' Lucky chuckled.

'Has she said anything?'

'No. She hasn't.'

'Am I interfering with you guys? Do you want me to  _leave_?' 

Arsyn turned to respond, then promptly turned back to Jasmine. 'Why is she  _naked_?'

'Ugh. Arsyn.' Jasmine murmured. 

'You didn't need to  _fuck_ her.' Arsyn seethed through her teeth. 

'I needed it to be the right time.'

'What are you? A high school  _girlfriend_?' As she swung around, strands of her black hair flicked into Jasmine's face. 'Lucky.' Arsyn took out her jagged knife and charged over to her. She held the flat edge along Lucky's neck. 'Take that fucking grin off your face. Where the  _fuck_ is his  _shit_.'

'Romero's? Well, hmm. You might need to ask Bassanelli.'

'It wouldn't be hard for me to find every one of your  _cunt_ friends. I could kill every  _one_ of those bitches.'

Lucky tilted her head. She slightly hung her tongue to the corner of her mouth. 'Maybe you could meet me halfway.'

'Meet you halfway?' She smiled. 'Okay Fiori. I'll fucking meet you halfway. What the fuck do you want?'

' _HEY ARSYN_.' The door fucking  _slammed_ open. It was fucking Mother Chucker. She held in her hands an ARM machine gun. Within .5 of a second, Lucky pushed back on her chair and twisted it, smashing the legs in the process. She lay flat on the floor as all hell broke loose.

'Jesus Christ!' She cackled. As the Mother let out open fire she laughed menacingly. Lucky turned her head to see Jasmine crawled past the kitchen bench. 'Oh fuck!' Lucky whispered. Once the Mother was out of ammo, she dropped the gun. Lucky turned Arsyn's mangled body over. Proactive wouldn't fix the holes in that girl's face. Lucky grabbed the dart blower, aimed at Jasmine and blew. She fell straight to the floor.

'I guess I gave her... the taste of her own medicine.' 

'How's things?'

Lucky stood up and turned. 'Oh yeah. Same old same old. Are you okay?'

'Yeah I'm cool.'

Within seconds they heard footsteps running up the stairs from the hallway. Mother stood by the door with her nunchucks, whilst Lucky sat at her table and relit the cigar she had unfortunately butted out. With her pistol in hand, she waited patiently. The door flew open and in the process the knob smashed into the wall. Arsyn's crew had their knees and ribs busted in by Mother's quick jabs. As the group, about five of them, rose from the floor and readied their swords, Lucky took shots at each of them. Blood sprayed  _everywhere_. One dodged Lucky's shot and lunged at Mother, but she blocked the attack with her nunchucks, round house kicked them in the neck and choked him. Lucky didn't want to interrupt the Mother, so she idly poured herself a drink and prodded Jasmine with her foot. When Mother's victim was finally dead, she called Catastrophe to ask where the hell they were. 

'So what's taking them so long?' Lucky queried. 

'They're stuck in traffic.'

'Jesus.'

Lucky squatted at Jasmine's side and poked her in the face. 

'Hey. Kiddo.' 

Mother dragged the bodies into a pile and shut the door. Lucky's phone rang and she answered. It was Marty.

'Lucky what the hell is going on up there? I've had people callin me saying they've called the  _police_ , people telling me to call the  _police_ , I've got a couple down here wonderin what I'm gonna  _do_.'

'Hey hey. If the cops come, say it was nothing. Say I just had my TV too loud. That's what the problem was Marty. I was watching The Fast and the Furious, you know?'

'What?'

'I was watching a movie. You know that surround sound I have? I'll turn the volume down for you.'

'Jesus  _Christ_ Lucky, are you being serious?'

'Marty, let's just forget it happened okay? The police come, tell them it was a misunderstanding. Don't worry I'll pay for any laws I've broken with the false phone calls.' 

'They're here now. I have to go.'

'Okay, yeah, you better go. It won't happen again I promise.'

Marty didn't bother saying goodbye. Jasmine's eyes opened and she immediately scrambled to her feet. 

'Whoa, hey there, slow down Jasmine.'

'My name isn't fucking  _Jasmine_.'

'Okay. Whatever you say Jaz.'

Her eyes darted to Arsyn's body. 'Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Jesus Christ.. I'm gonna fucking get killed for this.' Lucky reminded Jasmine of her gun by keeping it aimed at her. 

'Now, Jasmine. I need you to tell Mother and I everything you know.'

'Fuck! The stock containers you took from Bassanelli had 500 pounds of opium in one of them. Those two were fucking dealing it. He knows about you and Bassanelli. He bugged his fucking house, his limo, his bar; he can't trust him. And he can't fucking trust you and all your-' She looked up at Mother Chucker and swallowed the word she was planning to say. 'What was he gonna do? Be upfront about the goldmine in your possession? He wants it back and he's paid us to get it for him. Bassanelli knows we're trying to get the shit back but he doesn't know they're onto him too. Are you fucking happy?' 

'I don't get it. What did fucking me have anything to do with it?'

'Because you handle the fucking stocks, Lucky. You and  _Welvin_. Munition is fucking easy. Not in the case of Romero, however. But we didn't have anything to do with that. It was  _his_ guys who took your shit. And he sold it all to Bassanelli double the price, along with the price of the dope. Romero knew it was gonna be a race for who could get to you first.'

'This is fucked up.'

'Yes. It's all very-  _fucked_.' Jasmine wiped the blood from her lip and huffed. 'And there's something  _else_.'

'Oh Jesus.' Lucky turned to Mother, who had helped herself to Lucky's drink.

'Romero doesn't know, but I am also working for Bassanelli.'

'What!?'

'He wants all of it. He wants his shit. He wants the drugs. So he paid me to find you.'

'But you're working with Romero!'

'I'm a rat, so what?'

'Oh  _fuck_. He sent you to me?'

'He  _knows_ you like women Lucky. And he knows what your favourite club is.' Lucky remembered Bassanelli insisting she went inside the club to buy a drink. 

'I've been fooled! Mother! I've been fooled!'

'Yeah, I know. I'm confused too.'

'I mean,' Lucky looked back at Arsyn, 'that bitch is fucking  _dead_. Cat and everyone will be here in like five minutes. Romero's men are gonna kill you for sure when he finds out you were working for Bassanelli. Bassanelli's gonna be pissed off you couldn't get his drugs back. Like to be honest we don't really need 500 pounds of  _opium_. Like, Bassanelli can have the opium but either way you're fucked Jasmine.'

 

sCat and the gang came in armed and ready. 

'Hey Cat.' Mother greeted. 

'Sorry! There was road work. Is everything okay?'

'Yeah, everything's fine.' Lucky replied. 'I'm just clearing things up. Oh, hey, someone needs to go to the warehouse and find the container with 500 pounds of opium.'

'Okay.' Someone from the back of the group said. 

'Yeah, you remember Frank Romero, Cat?'

'Oh yeah you told me about him.'

'He's a real liar and a cheater. He's trying to get our shit. We need to straighten him out.'

Catastrophe turned to Cut Throat. 'Heyy, Cut Throat you know where one of Romero's guys lives right? You can sort him out for us?'

'Slay-Z, let's go.' They left Lucky's apartment promptly. 

'So is everything cool here?' Lucky asked. 'I can call Bassanelli and tell him he's getting his dope, but other than that is everything peachy girls?'

She heard scattered responses, all positive.

'All right girls!' Catastrophe shouted. 'Let's take the bodies and head out!' She saluted to Lucky and left as the girls gathered up the victim's of Lucky and Mother's wrath. Mother Chucker was on the sofa, drinking and eating.

'Hey! Don't get blood on the upholstery.'

'Nah it's fine, I had wet ones with me.'

Lucky finally turned to Jasmine, who was still sitting by the fridge in fear.

'So Jasmine, I  _really_ need you to go. By the time you go running back to Romero he'll probably be dead.'

'Wait, Lucky,  _please_. Are you just going to force me out like this?'

'Yes, because in the end you're just another one of Arsyn's bitches. Or, you  _were_. You've probably killed friends of mine. You've probably killed  _friends_ of my friends. You may have been working under Arsyn, but I can't let you go just because we had a good fuck.'

'I can make it up to you.' She grabbed Lucky's hand. 'You can protect me.'

Lucky laughed a deep, throaty laugh. She laughed for a good twenty seconds. Finally she wiped away the tears and took a cigar from her pocket. She swiped a match on the edge of the bench top and lit her final cigar for the night. She took a puff. 

'Jasmine,' she began, before blowing out hoops of smoke, 'get the fuck out of my apartment.'

 

 


End file.
